


And away I fell

by Obolivios_DragonLord



Category: Hannibal TV
Genre: AU, F/M, Gay, M/M, clumsy Hannibal, contrator Will, hardworking Will, hopefully good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obolivios_DragonLord/pseuds/Obolivios_DragonLord
Summary: An AU where Hannibal is a clumsy psychiatrist and Will doesn't need to be saved. Based off an amazing tumblr post. Hannibal is still a slight weirdo that smells people and owns ridiculously expensive things, and Will still has a million dogs and dresses like a fisherman. Engineer Will, same old Hannibal without the murder stuff... maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU! I choose how much is similar to the original content, and I will try to keep them in character. Just remember that this AU is all about a clumsy Hannibal and a "mechanic" Will. (I choose to make him a contractor instead.)

Prologue: A crack in the cup...

 

The day was like any other, Hannibal had finished with last patient and was driving home. Unlike most days, today he had managed to go without breaking a single thing in his office, or tripped, or even bumped anything out of place. Such a relief to his bank account, not that it mattered since his entire lifestyle radiated lavish. As graceful as he seemed, he was incredibly, ridiculously, clumsy. Thankfully his driving was better than his walking.  
_________________óÓÒò__________________  
___________________Ø___________________  
Will had forgotten to pack him lunch... again  
His mind focused on taking care of his furry family, he hadn't even bothered with himself.  
Sadly this occurred to him long after he had left his house. He had spent a long time on the job today, thankfully he carried a wallet with him. He quickly put up his tools and got ready to find a shop to eat from. Turning to look at what he had done, he smiled and headed for the door. He knew tomorrow was gonna be a happy day if they liked the new flooring as much as he did.  
_________________óÓÒò__________________  
___________________Ø___________________  
Dinner was almost ready, an almost perfect day, until Hannibal attempted a complex knife this into the air. Slicing into the light-fixtures main wireing, the knife soon got stuck in the ceiling with sparks flying around. Not long after this moment, only a second of so, Hannibals dinner came to a halt with a light fixture smash in a $2,625 marble countertop."...Well, looks like I'm I need of a new countertop." Hannibal attempted to laugh off the mistake, only to realise like most of his day to day life, no one was there.  
_________________óÓÒò__________________  
___________________Ø___________________  
The drive home was relatively calm, until something came the eye, and heart, of our dear Will. Walking along the side of the road was a dirty golden-retriever mix. The poor thing had a limp and barely even noticed Will as he pulled nip to it. Once again regretting not packing his lunch, Will crouched to call the dog towards him. It didn't even hesitate. Once it was near Will, it was in the car being loved and scratched.  
The dog knew that it had made a good choice.  
When they arrived home Will cleaned the hungry dog and put him in the "Hello Cage" to meet his new family.  
As Will was getting ready for bed, he checked his schedule and bills. "Hmmm, looks like I'm gonna have to take on another contract soon."  
_________________óÓÒò__________________  
___________________Ø___________________  
"I'm sorry doctor, but we simply can't send anyone out at this time, maybe in a few weeks at best."  
The call was short. Hannibal wasn't angry or outraged at the lack of workers, it was a common trend that his jobs be put on hold-there was always a change something else would break in that time and nobody wants to be called in only a few hours later to repair something else.  
"Well, looks like I'm in need of a new contractor..."  
_________________óÓÒò__________________  
___________________Ø___________________  
Will breathing heavily, drenched in sweat. It was nearly eighty-five degrees and it seemed like his air conditioner had finally died once and for all.  
Will knew that he would need to put out an ad again and hope someone would hire him within the week or he would have to chose between feeding him self or his dogs.  
_________________óÓÒò__________________  
___________________Ø___________________  
It wasn't like Hannibal did it on purpose. He was graceless in almost everything he did, despite his graceful personality. His reputation of constantly needing repairs seemed to permeate into the overall group of contractors in his immediate area, leading him to search in a broader than normal area...  
" WillWolf Contracting: 100% guarantee or Will come and change it for free!  
We do:  
Wood/Tile Flooring  
Renovations  
Painting  
Tile walls  
Mozaics  
And much more!"  
Hannibal could only stare at the ad in front of him. " Really, I swear he's great. He did my bathroom a while back, you saw it," Alana Bloom said taking back the cheaply made flyer, " And he really does go back if you don't like it. It's a win-win, either way you'll get your repairs."  
" Do you really think I should hire a man off his printer paper flyer?"  
"Trust me Dr. Lector, his work is amazing, always cleans up after himself-he's very polite."  
_________________óÓÒò__________________  
___________________Ø___________________  
"Hello, yes this is Will Graham of WillWolf  
Contracting, how may I help you?" Will smiled as Winston nuzzled his hand in a vain attempt to distract him from his food on the table in front of him. It was a calm Saturday and Will had full intentions to eat and relax with his family. Looking down at the poor pup, Will gave Winston an ear scratching with lots of love.  
"Hello, I was wondering if you could replace marble," A deep foreign accent rang thought the phone, " I seemed to have had some issues with my current countertop."  
"Could you describe the issue, it would greatly help if I knew what I was dealing with."  
"This is more of an on-site issue, it's very difficult to describe." The man on the other end finish his sentence with a ring of embarrassment.  
"Oh, well then...could I look at it next week? Sometime next Tuesday?"  
"That would be wonderful, I'll see you then."  
The man ended the call with an air of grace Will never heard before. He wondered who would be his current employer and hoped that the job wouldn't be too difficult, the last thing Will needed was to be far from home for too long. He looked over to his ever-growing family and got up.  
Opening the door he shouted, "Come on guys, let's go for a walk!"  
_________________óÓÒò__________________  
___________________Ø___________________  
So, what did you think? That not the end... oh no, this is only the beginning.  
Hope you have a lovely day,

 

The DragonLord<3


End file.
